


Accidents Happen

by skys_of_lavender18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys_of_lavender18/pseuds/skys_of_lavender18
Summary: Officer Iwaizumi gets shot. Tooru visits him at the hospital with their son Tobio.What was their reaction to their precious papa getting injured?





	

Tooru is going to kill me today; I know it. Hell, I might even kill myself. I let the infamous Rabbit Masked Robber get away with the money, and in the process, get shot. The sound of someone knocking on my door brought me out of my murderous thoughts.

“Come in” I said. 

“Officer Hijame Iwaizumi?” the man asked while entering my room.

“Yes.” I replied. A man in a lab coat with silver hair stood in front of me. 

“I’m Koushi Sawamura,” he said picking up my chart. “The nurse practitioner on duty right now. Looks like your upper arm was grazed by a bullet during and armed robbery?” He said looking up from my chart.

“Correct sir.” I sighed; Tooru was seriously going to kill me when he found out. 

“Oh and officer, due to hospital policy, we are required to call your spouse to alert them of your situation. I hope you’re okay with that,” Sawamura-san said as he was cleaning the wound. Fuck. Now I was definitely going to get roasted by my husband.

“WHERE IS HIJAME IWAIZUMI? TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW. WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?” I heard a voice from outside my room. “CAN’T YOU WORK ANY FAST?!” Poor nurse. She must’ve pointed to my room because his red face immediately popped in along with our son Tobio. 

“Ah, I’ll leave you two alone for a while. I need to find some gauze for you to take home.” Sawamura-san said excusing himself from the room. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Tobio asked from Tooru’s arms. His face was mixed with worry and fear. I felt guilty for making him upset. Tooru let him down onto my bed. 

“Papa was trying to stop bad people from getting away but somehow papa got hurt.” I explained to him, he had these huge tears waiting to fall, I almost broke at the sight of them, “Don’t worry though, it doesn’t hurt Tobio-kun. Papa’s strong,” I said smiling at him while flexed my uninjured arm. At this, Tobio giggled and hugged me. I looked at Tooru once again, his face was a mixture of anger and relief. 

“Hajime” Tooru started to say with tears close to falling, “Hajime don’t let yourself get hurt ever again.” He whispered in my ear as he hugged Tobio and me together. 

“I promise Tooru I won’t. I promise…” I whispered back gently. I felt my hospital dampen and I just hugged Tooru closer to me. 

Soon the nurse knocked on our door and came back with the gauze and explained to Tooru how to change the gauze and how to know if the wound became infected. My alien stood there nodding and absorbing everything she said into his brain. Soon we were out and headed home. 

Tobio was asleep in his car seat, his natural scowl eminent on his face, fierce, but definitely cute in my eyes. “Tooru, I’m sorry I got shot at today. I know you’re busy coming up with the new line for the fashion show next month.” I apologized. 

“Don’t be silly Hajime, your health is more important that my career. Although, he only thing more important than you is Tobio.” He said in a joking voice while sticking his tongue out at me. 

“Watch the road Shittykawa, I don’t want to get in an accident right after getting out of the hospital.” I threaten him. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan.” He pouted. Times like these makes me remember how we were best friends growing up. Insulting each other back and forth, but never really meaning it. It started in grade school, when we played volleyball and caught bugs side by side. Throughout middle school and high school, I had to make sure he didn’t over exert himself in volleyball. Especially when that ass Usijima taunted him. 

I always kept an eye on him, or at least I tried to when we were in college. His knee had been injured when we were younger, and it was a struggle to make sure he wasn’t out late practicing what he didn’t need to practice.  
He had just graduated when someone came to give him a letter telling him he made the national team. Tooru was so happy that he kissed me. I hadn’t expected him to kiss me, we weren’t even together at that point, but it didn’t take long after that to admit the romantic feelings we had for each other. We got married soon after and adopted our son, Tobio Kageyama Iwaizumi. 

“Remember Tobio’s first word Tooru?” I asked. 

“Of course! How could I ever forget that he said ‘Volleyball’?!” he chuckled. I smiled at the memory. We were all sitting on the couch watching a replay of Tooru’s match against China when Tobio clapped his hands and said “Volleyball.” Tooru’s mouth was open so wide that you could’ve threw a volleyball in there. He immediately picked up Tobio and spun him around.

“I’m going to make you the best setter in the whole world Tobio-Chan” Tooru exclaimed as he gave Tobio butterfly kisses. Tobio sat there giggling, a sound not often heard, in Tooru’s arms. 

“Hey! Why not be a Wing Spiker like his papa?” I grabbed Tobio from Oikawa. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan! He’s going to be like me!” 

“Crappykawa”  
“Iwa-Chan”  
“Shut up Shittykawa”  
“Boke” we looked down and saw Tobio looking up with innocent eyes.  
“Did you teach him that Hajime?” Tooru asked me.  
“Of course not Stupidkawa.” I replied glaring.  
“Now, now Tobio-Chan, that’s a bad word. Don’t ever say it again okay?” Tooru told Tobio sternly.

“Daddy Boke” Tobio repeated.  
“I don’t know if I’m suppose to be happy that he said daddy first, or mad that he just called me a Boke” Tooru said through tears. I couldn’t help but laugh at the situation we were in.

I laughed out loud and Tooru looked at me confused.

"What Iwa-chan? Do you have brain damage too or something" he asked jokingly.

“Oh shut up Tooru, I was just thinking about the first time he called you a boke.” I told him grinning from ear to ear. Tooru just chuckled and continued the drive home. 

I love my family. There was nothing else that could change that. My whinny alien, volleyball loving, fashion designer husband, and my adorable, innocent son, who scowls too much, but it’s all right in the end. My family is a mess, but as long as I’m the one taking care of the mess, it’ll all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Comment if your heart desires~


End file.
